Through Starry Eyes
by savannahamminga
Summary: Ever since Tsuna was very young he could see and talk to ghosts. There was one very special one. Her name was Aimee. She helped raise him, despite being a nine year old ghost girl. Because of her he learned how to be nat so 'Dame'. When Reborn comes he starts to uncover Aimee's past, and the Mafia world is shaken to it's very core. Medium!Tsuna maybe eventual romance
1. Prologue

Through Starry Eyes

This is a new story that I thought of while running on three hours of sleep in four days.

This is a very short prologue, to get things started and set the story up. I am also posting the first chapter tonight.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Tsuna had a special friend, his best friend, ever since he was little. It was a friend that very few people could see.

Her name was Aimee.

Aimee was nine years old.

Aimee was dead.

* * *

Reviews are love!

Fan art=Previews of future chapters and events, also sneek peaks of my future projects!

Ciao Ciao!


	2. Chapter one: Aimee the Ghost Girl

Through Starry Eyes

Here is the first chapter.

I am going to be on an experimental schedule for updates for a month, to see how things go.

Here it is: Monday-Thursday I will update Sky Arcobaleno's Game, Friday I won't post at all, Saturday I will post a chapter of a new fic I'm going to write and Sunday is a whatever I feel like day.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

Long ago there was more than Seven Flames of the Sky. There was Eight.

The Star that shines through the uncertain Ether, seeing the Phantoms that others can not.

* * *

Tsuna was an odd child, ever since he was born. He looked completely normal, except for his eyes. They had no pupils, only a thin, white ring around where his pupils were supposed to be.

His mother loved him, his Father was disturbed by him.

Sawada Nana knew the truth about her son's eyes. She knew he would be destined for great things. It would be a long, hard road ahead of him, but he would find friends to help him on his way.

* * *

Tsuna ran as fast as his tiny five year old legs would carry him. The middle schoolers were at it again. They always loved to chase him and be mean. They especially loved to pick on him because of his eyes.

Tsuna ran into the Namimori Forest, trying to get away. After a while he was able to find a hidden clearing that had a river cutting through it.

"Oh! A hidden secret place!" Tsuna exclaimed with childish glee, already planning on making this his new hideout, like in the spy movies his mama never let him watch, but he did when she was not watching.

"Who's there? Oh, who am I kidding, no one can see or hear me." A childish voice stated from off to his side. Tsuna looked over to where the voice sounded from and gasped.

It was a girl with a translucent form. She had faded dark purple hair with V shaped bangs and was braided. Her eye was a faded violet and was foreign in shape, he could only see the left one because the other was covered by bandages.. Her skin was pale, as if she had never seen sunlight. She was taller than him, by at least a foot. She was wearing a hospital gown and no shoes. Her Right Arm was bandaged from her fingertips to her shoulder. Her left leg was similarly bandaged. Her neck was also bandaged. She was also dripping water and looked very wet. She was holding an embroidered handkerchief. The handkerchief was the only thing about her that looked solid.

"W-who are y-you?" Tsuna asked the girl, slightly afraid of her.

"You can see me?!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, she stayed where she was, though, because she had seen the slight fear in his eyes.

"Y-yeah I can."

"My name is Aimee. What's yours?" she asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why are you see through?" he asked and then winced, he was being rude.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm see through because I'm dead."

"H-how did you d-d-die?" he stuttered.

"Bad men came to my grandma's house and hurt us both. I was saved by people from the hospital when the neighbors called the cops, but I was scared and wanted to find my mamma. So I sneaked out of the hospital like a super secret spy person. I got lost and fell in the river. I didn't know how to swim." She said sadly. "I miss my mamma."

"What about your daddy?" Tsuna asked her with tears in his huge, innocent eyes.

"I never met my daddy. Mamma said he was super strong, handsome, and brave. He was a martial artist. I wanted to be one too, my daddy would be my teacher, once I met him when I was older!" Aimee said excitedly, proud of her father. "OH! I know! Why don't you take me home with you? That way I will not be lonely anymore and I might find my mamma!" she asked Tsuna

"How do I do that?" he asked the ghost girl.

"Take my hanky with you and keep it with you always! That way I can stay with you. You and I will be best friends, I just know it!" She said excitedly as Tsuna walked over to her. "I forgot to ask, how old are you, Tsuna?"

"Five, what about you?"

"I died when I was nine. Favorite color?"

"Orange, you?"

"Violet. Animal?"

"Lion."

"Me too!"

They continued to talk for a while before Tsuna took the offered hanky. He was late getting home

* * *

"Where were you young man?" Nana asked her only child.

"I was talking to my new friend, Aimee." He told her honestly, said ghost girl was floating behind him "Is it okay if she stays with me?" he asked her

"Ara, What do you mean, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked him, confused.

"Aimee is a ghost who lost her mamma and want's to find her. I promised I would help." Tsuna said, the white rings in his eyes were glowing slightly. Nana knew what he had been doing.

Aimee was looking around, not paying any attention to the conversation.

"Of course she can, Tsu-kun. You are such a good boy. Does she own anything? Nana asked.

"Yep! Her hanky. Her mama made it for her." Tsuna showed his mother the dirty white cloth with violet and red embroidered butterflies on it.

"Aimee-chan, is it okay if I wash this for you? Such a pretty handkerchief should not be dirty." Nana asked the girl she could not see, but knew was there. Nana only had a very faint part of the Akari family gift. She could only faintly sense spirits, unless she was near a mirror, for some reason Mirrors allowed her to see and hear spirits.

"Sure you can, miss Sawada." She told Nana, Tsuna had to relay the message.

"Call me nee-san, since you already have a mamma."

"Okay, nee-san!"

* * *

Aimee quickly became a part of the Sawada household. Nana had a talent for painting, so she did an oil painting of Aimee and they made her a small shrine in the living room. It quickly became her favorite place, since they lit vanilla incense for her to enjoy at night when the living occupants of the house were asleep.

Then one day Tsuna went to school and got the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna, and suddenly Aimee had a mission.

* * *

There is Chapter one.

Reviews are love! Please review!

Fan art = Previews of future chapters and events, also sneek peaks of my future projects!

Ciao Ciao!


	3. Chapter two: Tutoring and Discoveries

Through Starry Eyes

I decided to update this one today.

The childhood chapters will be around 6 or 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Aimee floated back and forth in a sort of pacing action, deep in thought. She had noticed the bruises Tsuna had gotten from school. She recognized the signs of bullying from her time at school. He had been in school for one year and was now six years old. The ghost girl ran her hand through the ethereal stands of her faded violet hair. She e was able to move small objects, but nothing big.

Aimee looked over at Tsuna's desk and saw a pencil. She floated over to it and an idea formed within her mind. She floated through the floor and let her feet touch the floor in front of full-length mirror in the kitchen, facing the mirror, waiting for nana to notice her.

"Oh, Aimee, what's wrong sweetie?" Nana asked.

"I wanna help Tsuna-nii, but I need your help, too. If it's okay, could you, maybe, buy a white-board, a couple of binders, packs of lined paper, dry erase markers, colored gel pens, an instructors pointer stick, and a really strong, sturdy ruler. I am going to Tutor Tsuna-nii as best I can. My grandma made sure I knew my subjects up to first year middle school." Aimee told the Sawada matriarch.

"Sure thing, sweetie. I'm sure Tsu-kun will appreciate it." She told the ghost girl with an appreciative smile. Aimee closed her one good eye with her grin, showing that she had just lost a couple of milk teeth before she died.

Nana always felt sad when she thought of how young the girl was when she died. It made her appreciate the fact she had a happy and healthy child.

"Thank you, Nana-nee!" Aimee giggled before she floated up into the attic, which was considered her room, since it had soft rugs in reds a purples with over stuffed pillows and stuffed toys scattered around.

* * *

It was one week later that Aimee had a space in the attic set up as a Tutoring area. Nana had gone above and beyond and had bought everything Aimee asked for, plus a standard teacher's desk, a school desk for students, and second hand teacher's books all the way up to the third year of high school. Aimee wished she were able to cry real tears, instead of glowing, goopy blue ectoplasm. She also wished she could wear play glasses, so she could look somewhat the part of a tutor, instead of a horror movie ghost.

"Mamma said you wanted to see Tsu-kun?" Tsuna asked Aimee as he entered the attic.

"You are supposed to say 'Mamma said that you wanted to see me, Aimee?'" Aimee corrected the younger boy. "Yes, I do want to see you, Tsuna. I am going to tutor you for now on. When I am done with you, you will be the envy of the school. We will also be getting you a new wardrobe. I also will teach you how to walk and not trip and fall as much." Aimee told him as she waked back and forth in front of him with a stern expression on her translucent face, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

It reminded Tsuna of Hibari-sempai. He half expected Aimee to whip out a pair of ghostly tonfas.

WHACK!

Instead, she hit him on the head with a very strong ruler.

"I see that I will also have to teach you to pay attention when someone is speaking to you. I will be teaching you the same way my grandma tutored me, with discipline and thoroughness." The ghostly nine-year-old said sternly. "I want you to go get your homework and set it on my desk, so I can see what you are studying in class. Then I will make you a worksheet for each subject, one that I will work with you on." Aimee told her new student.

Aimee soon found that Tsuna had a hard time learning new things and had horrible concentration. She remembered the name and number of the doctor that her grandma told her to call in case something happened to the elderly woman.

* * *

So, Aimee found herself facing a mirror in the living room of the Sawada household with Nana seated next to her on a comfy cushion.

"Nana-nee, I think something might be wrong with Tsu-kun. I remember that there were some kids that had to take special classes because they had the same problems as Tsu-kun when it came to learning. Grandma gave me the name and number of a special doctor to call if I ever needed to. I think he might be able to help Tsu-kun. Best case scenario Tsu-kun might just need glasses." The girl told the woman.

"Ara, do you think so, Aimee-chan? Okay. Give me his number." Nana told the girl as she stood up.

* * *

In Italy a man was walking down a busy venetian street. His phone rang out of the blue. He looked at the caller ID, but didn't recognize it. He felt the need to answer it, though.

"Trident Shamal, who is this?"

"Hello, this is Nana Sawada, A friend of mine gave me this number. I was hoping you can take a look at my son, Tsunayoshi." A woman said in heavily accented Italian.

"Sawada? Are you perhaps related to Iemitsu Sawada?"

"Ara? Yes, he is my husband. Like I said I am worried about Tsuna and a friend gave me your name and number, Shamal-san." Nana told him.

"What's your Friend's name, Sawada-san?" Shamal asked his associate's wife. There was a slight pause.

"… Adelaide Blanc."

Shamal felt his blood run cold.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

Aimee stayed away from the mirrors around the house when Shamal did hid examination of Tsuna. She did not know if the mirror thing worked with everyone or not, but she did not want to risk it.

The doctor seemed surprised at what he found. After a few minutes, he sighed.

"Sawada-an, how much do you know about the work your husband does?" he asked the woman.

"I only know that he does something that is potentially dangerous and is not entirely legal, if the guns he has hidden around the house is anything to go by." She answered truthfully.

"I see. Well, miss, your husband may have brought someone home and then your son started having issues?" he asked her.

"Yes he did, his boss to be exact." She said while thinking.

"His boss is the cause of your son's problems. He must have did something to your son that caused him to be this way. It is treatable, your son will have to take special medication until he is thirteen, though." Shamal told the woman.

He had probed the boy with his secondary sun flames and found the seal on the boy's Sky Flames, he also noticed a secondary flame type that just orbited the sealed Sky flames and was most likely the cause of the abnormal eyes of Tsuna. He felt bad for the kid and decided to help him. The Bovino family had created special pills that slowly unsealed flames.

He also noticed that the boy needed glasses. "You son also needs glasses. I will be staying here for a while, so I can help you with getting everything he needs, Sawada-san."

"Thank you, Shamal-san." The woman said in true appreciation.

* * *

Once Tsuna started taking the medication and got his glasses, his concentration, and learning ability started going up, much to Aimee's relief.

* * *

There is Chapter two. It was a pain to type!

Reviews are love! Please review!

Fan art = Previews of future chapters and events, also sneak peaks of my future projects!

Ciao Ciao!


	4. Chapter three: The Kitten

Through Starry Eyes

I decided to update this one today, although my Aunt died a few days ago. I hope this chapter is okay.

I have decided to switch to typing names first name last name instead of last name first name.

Review question answers:

1\. Aimee's description was in the first Chapter, but here is a slightly modified version:

It was a girl with a translucent form. She had faded dark purple hair with V shaped bangs and was braided in the back, with some framing her soft, round face. Her eye was a faded violet and was foreign in shape, he could only see the left one because the other was covered by bandages.. Her skin was pale, as if she had never seen sunlight. She was taller than him, by at least a foot. She was wearing a hospital gown and no shoes. Her right arm was bandaged from her fingertips to her shoulder. Her left leg was similarly bandaged. Her neck was also bandaged. She was also dripping water and looked very wet. She was holding a dirty, embroidered handkerchief. The handkerchief was the only thing about her that looked solid.

2\. Hibari? Fon is an Arcobaleno and Kyoya is two years older than Tsuna.

3\. Her Grandmother was Adelaide Blanc. She also has a froggy cousin that we all know and love and another cousin who is a mystery!

4\. Good idea, Army goggles would be an awesome idea! Star Flames are a mix between spiritual pink and White. Think of a pink flame with white swirls in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Aimee found Shamal somewhat annoying. He was a perverted, womanizing, flirt of a man. She may have only been nine years old when she had died, but she was no idiot. She was also very perceptive of other's emotions and hurts for a child. Her grandmother, Adelaide, had called it an Empathetic Extra Perception. Aimee did not know what she meant by that, but she did know that a woman before had hurt Shamal very deeply, hence his perverted ways.

She looked up from the papers she was grading for Tsuna, since they were worksheets she had made to help Tsuna get better grades. The ghost girl smiled as she looked at the boy she had taken under her translucent wing.

To be honest Aimee did not mind the fact that she was dead, or the fact that Tsuna was the only one who could see her without the aid of mirrors. She was okay with it. She was also okay with the fact she was practically an orphan. She knew both of her parents were alive, how could no be, being who they are? Her mother had left her when she was five, and she had never met her father, although her mother secretly loved him. Aimee loved them both, even though, she was sure that her mother didn't know that her daughter was dead along with her mother. Aimee and Adelaide were in deep hiding when they both died, after all. She loved her father because from what she heard of him, he was a very good man, despite his career choice.

Aimee sighed quietly, both wishing things had turned out different and glad that they had happened the way they did. She was happy with Tsuna and Nana. With them, she had a Sister/Mother figure in Nana and a brother/student/small frightened animal in Tsuna. Nana taught her girl things and how to take care of Tsuna (seeing a second mother in Aimee for Tsuna.) And Tsuna was always there for her when she got sad about things. He took her mind off of her mother and father. He was hers and Nana's, and Aimee was looking forward to Tsuna getting more Friends, so she could take them under her wing as well. Aimee loved to take care of people.

* * *

Aimee got her wish a few days later when Tsuna came home with a tiny frightened Kitten named Shoichi. Nana was thrilled that Tsuna had brought someone home, and seemed to not care all that much that the boy her son brought home had been bullied obviously bullied.

Shoichi Irie was a bit bigger than Tsuna, but not much. He was also sorta beat up. Aimee felt her eyes widen and she immediately wanted to hug the poor frightened Kitten and protect him from the world like she did Tsuna. That's it! Shoichi would be her Kitten like Tsuna was her Bunny! She took charge of the situation, since Nana was a bit air headed to take care of the situation.

"Tsuna! Take him up to the attic! Then come back down to get supplies to take care of the Kitten. I'll get some clean clothes for him." Aimee told Tsuna. He nodded slightly so Shoichi would not notice and did as she asked.

Aimee found an over sized tee shirt and a pair of shorts for the red haired boy. Aimee sighed, she was too young to be a mother, way too young, and dead, to be a mother; but it looked like she would have to be one, some what. She loved Nan, but the woman was flaky and an airhead at the best of times. Aimee wondered who the adult in the house really was sometimes.

Shoichi quickly found himself integrated into the Sawada household, he spent more time there than his real home. He found that it was a strange household, though. He would often be looking for something like a pencil or a book and would turn around to find it on the nearest flat surface. Or find a cup of tea or some snacks lay out in Tsuna's room when no one was there to lay them out.

* * *

"Tsuna, who else lives here?" he asked one day, trying to figure things out for himself. He may only be six, but he was smart!

"No one." Tsuna answered his friend. He looked at Aimee out of the corner of his eye. She had been floating past his door when Shoichi asked that question. She floated into his room and over to a mirror.

"We might as well tell him, and see if other people can see me in the mirrors." She told Tsuna. He looked over at her and stared for a few seconds and Shoichi looked over to see what Tsuna was looking at. He jumped up and yelped in fright.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that scary looking, am I?" she asked, smiling now that she knew the mirror thing worked for people other than Tsuna and Nana.

"W-w-who are you? W-w-what are you?" Shoichi asked Aimee.

"My name is Aimee Blanc and I am the ghost of a nine year old girl, Tutor, and apparently second mother to Tsuna." She told he frightened six-year-old.

"Really, do I have to call you Kaa-san now?" Tsuna asked Aimee.

"Uh, just call me Aimee, I am only nine years old, after all." The ghost girl told him with a sweat drop. Shoichi looked between the two and shook his head.

"Okay. This is weird, but it's okay." Shoichi accepted the situation for what it was, easily.

Aimee beamed at him. "YAY! Now I really have a Bunny and a Kitten to take care of for real!" she cheered happily.

"Bunny? Kitten?" Shoichi asked Tsuna, since Aimee seemed to be doing a happy dance.

"Aimee calls me her Bunny. She has apparently decided that you are her Kitten, now." Tsuna said to the six year old genius. His grammar and vocabulary had vastly improved ever since Aimee had started tutoring him. He smiled at the scene of Aimee hugging Shoichi and cooing at him now that she was done with her happy dance. "That means that she will now be your Tutor as well, Shoichi." Tsuna said to the now flustered red head.

To Tsuna, life was good.

* * *

There is Chapter three

Next Chapter: Shamal finds out about Aimee and Tsuna gains a new sister!

Reviews are love! Please review!

Fan art = Previews of future chapters and events; also sneak peaks of my future projects!

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
